


Curiosity Killed the Cat

by CherryLollipopzzz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, JamesWoo, Marvel - Freeform, SHIELD, WandaVisionreaderinsert, mcu - Freeform, myfirstfanfiction, postendgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryLollipopzzz/pseuds/CherryLollipopzzz
Summary: “Wait your nickname is Jimmy right?”“Yeah.”“Isn’t that longer than your real name?”“I-“A Jimmy Woo x Reader Fanfiction
Relationships: Jimmy Woo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Not the Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction ever and it was originally intended as a joke between me and my friends. So please don’t judge it too much 💀 lol

Y/N L/N drove her van slowly approaching a road near Westview but, remaining a bit off of the road directly linked to the town. Fury had sent her there to check in on the involving the missing witness protection case, despite both the FBI and S.W.O.R.D. Investigating the situation Fury just had to know directly what was happening. As he had a little hunch that the situation was not normal. 

Exiting the drivers seat and climbing into the back of the van, Y/N got out some gear to eavesdrop on what was happening, as SHIELD didn’t exactly have jurisdiction over the case. In fact if she had been caught snooping without a doubt she’d be punished. 

She then started setting up her equipment and sliding open a little hole on the roof of the van to place a small compact satellite. The satellite would connect to cameras and video feeds all over the world so she could get a close-up visual. After skill fully setting up her equipment invan Y/N then put on a pair of headphones and plugged them in to her laptop as it started up. She then selected the software connected to her satellite and gear. As soon as the app loaded Y/N saw the image of a man with black slicked down wearing a blue FBI jacket walking out of a car.

The camera angle only showed him from behind so she was unable to identify him. Within his fingertips of the back of his hands held a card. 

“James E. Woo, FBI” he stated walking close to a woman wearing a shield uniform. He then flipped the card from the back of his hand to make it seem as if he was using some kind of magic to create a card from thin air. 

“That would have been a lot cooler had I saw that from a front point of view” Y/N snorted. 

“Monica Rambeau, Sword. So what’s the situation” Y/N watched silently staring at them on her computer The man- or as she came to identify him as James Woo then went on to explain the whole situation. 

“Got a witness set up, down the road in Westview. This morning it looked like he flew the coop” Monica then asked, “And your missing person is in the witness protection program right?” The man nodded.

“I’ve contacted all of his known associates and relatives...” 

“Let me guess none of them have know his whereabouts?” 

“No. none of them have even heard of him,” Y/N’s eyes lightly widened confused. “Something seemed a little Hanky to me so I took the first flight out of Oakland to interface with local law enforcement and that's when I encountered a little wrinkle.” “What is that?” Monica skeptically asked. 

“Here we go,” James said turning around walking to a local sheriff behind him. 

So basically what Y/N had retained so far is: A man in the witness protection program had gone missing but the strange thing was no one not even his relatives remembered who he was. And now something even weirder happened... Y/N quickly jotted down notes that she’d give to Fury when she reported back. 

Monica followed James closely him close behind. 

“Pardon me, Sheriff, would you mind repeating your claim about Westview to my colleague here?” He asked. The sheriff then faced James and said 

“There is no such place.” Y/N looked flinched a little wondering why the sheriff had said that when the road they were on clearly led to Westview. Not to mention there was a huge ass sign right next to them with the town on it. 

“So you're telling me the town of Westview New Jersey doesn’t exist?” Monica asked the sheriff. He then grew a slightly pissed-off face and replied: 

“It's what I keep telling your G-Man here, but he won't listen" Y/N then started to write down more little notes of what was happening in the notebook lying beside her. James then asked what town the sheriffs were from and his reply was “Eastview”, Now Y/N was no rocket scientist but she knew this as a town not too far off from Westview, only as of the name states, a little to the east. So it confounded her how he could be ignorant to the little town literally to the west of him. 

“Thanks, sheriff I’ll reach out if I need further assistance.” James waved him missing around and looking back at Monica. 

“I pulled the phone numbers for the residents, I’m only through the D’s but so far I’ve gotten Diddly Squat.” James says. 

“So you can't reach anyone inside... and everyone outside has some sort of selective amnesia.”, Monica relays her thoughts out loud. 

“This isn’t a missing person case captain Rambeau. It’s a missing town.” Y/N swiftly added that to her notes and focused more intensely on the situation at hand. 

“And why haven’t you gone in yet.” 

“ Finally she’s asking the important questions. ” Y/N thought to herself. 

“‘Cause, it doesn't want me to. You can feel it too can’t you... No one is supposed to come in.” James says. 

“ What an idiotic excuse... your job is to investigate things and you refuse to investigate because of a feeling .” Y/N ranted to herself slightly annoyed. Monica gazed over to the town then back to James and before going to the back of her car. She pulled out a little mini drone with the S.W.O.R.D logo on it , she then set it down on the gravel road. 

Turing her head over to James she then asks, “What about you?” 

“Me? Well,I’m from Bakersfield originally. Growing up the other kids had Michael Jordan posters on their wall but I had Eliot Ness-“ 

“No,no,no! I mean why is it that you remember Westview,” 

Y/N snickered “ idiot ” 

“Or me for that matter. Is it because we are outside a certain radius? Or maybe we don’t have a personal connection...” Monica questions. As she flys the drone. It quickly approaches Westview but as it does, it suddenly disappears into thin air. 

“Wait-Where did it go?” 

“What do you mean it was just there a second ago... She then starts walking closer to the town and begins to stare it down with an unreadable facial expression. Y/N sighs as Monica walks out of her camera's point of view. She then slides off her headphones, gets up, and jumps into the van’s front seat to see what Monica was doing. Looking out her window from afar she watches as Monica touches what seems to be air—well glitching air that is—she continues steadily walking forward as pieces off her body disappears into thin air. 

Y/N’s eyes widen confused, then she hears James yell “Captain Rambeau! Captain Rambeau!” James yells looking around for Monica.

As his eyes swiftly gaze from place to place in seek of his colleague he lays his eyes on Y/N’s van. James and Y/N make eye contact. Y/N hurries to the back of her van to take down all the equipment and get out of there. Just as she’s taken most of it down she looks out her window quickly to see what James was doing only to see him running over to her van.  “Shit ” she bites her lip and jerks herself into the drivers seat. She then fumbles for her keys in the passengers seat and just as she grips them, James stands near her window yelling for her to roll it down. 

Not wanting her cover to blow and him to start investigating her, Y/N rolls down the window and puts on a ditzy poker face. “What could be the issue, sir?” She says in a slightly high-pitched voice purposely making her sound a bit stupid. 

“Cut the crap, who are you and why were you watching us.” James says narrowing his eyes in a suspicious way. 

Y/N had been trained by the best of the best so she was prepared for all kinds of situations. But a situation like this--where she was spying on the same government she worked for was something that she had not been trained for. The only thing she knew to do was to lie. 

“Oh I apologize sir! I was just passing by when I saw you yelling at the town over there. I didn’t know I wasn’t supposed to see that! I’m so-so sorry !” James looked at Y/N’s eyes trying to read her. 

“Really? You decided to watch me, clearly an FBI agent with the bold letters F.B.I. On my jacket yelling purely out of curiosity...then explain to me why you were rushing into your back seat as we made eye contact” Y/N shrugged with an uncertain face, “ I didn’t know I was this bad at lying...”

“Well, then I bet you wouldn’t mind if I took a look in your van then.” Her eyes slightly widened. if he looked through her van the jig would be up. James noticed the newfound expression her face had adopted and used that to his advantage. 

“W-wait isn’t it illegal to search without a warrant?” Y/N said, fully knowing that there are exceptions but hoping he was a dumb agent. 

“Well under the fourth amendment I am legally able to search your vehicle if I notice suspicious behavior. So, ma’am... I’m going to have to ask you to step out of your vehicle please.” He was on to her and she knew it. 

Y/N then started thinking to herself on how to escape the situation without raising any sort of suspicion. She couldn’t just start driving away because it would take too long to get the keys and start up the car. God knows the vans she SHIELD had issues were old and in need of a repair. She could always tell him the truth and hope he keeps a secret... but then again she works for a top-secret government organization, he probably wouldn’t even believe her... 

Then it hit her, she had been backed into a corner.

There was nothing for her to do except let him go search her van. Any other option she could choose would either lead to him investigating her or arresting her. 

So she calmly nodded. She knew she had cleaned up most of her van and hid quite a bit so there wasn’t much he could find. And even if he did find anything it wouldn’t be to suspicious. She could always make up a lie to help her facade. And maybe her horrible lying skills would be mistaking as just her being awkward. She knew laptop had a password installed so even if he tried, chances are wouldn’t be able to unlock it “Alrighty, then ma’am lead the way.” James said as Y/N unbuckled herself and got out of the van. 

She opened up the back of the van and said: “here you go, you can look around but you won’t find anything suspicious.” James hoisted himself up inside the van and started searching. 

“What’s this satellite for?” He asked her not looking at her but still searching around the van. 

“It’s for my cousin, he’s an engineer and I found it at a yard sale one day so I decided to gift it to him so he can scrap it for parts or something.” Y/N lied. 

James turned around looked Y/N in eye and raised an eyebrow, “It’s quite the high-tech satellite. Are you sure you found this at a yard sale.”

A stream of sweat befell Y/N’s head “ curse you shield and your expensive equipment ”, “Is it? I hadn’t realized. I’m not really a tech wiz or anything...” she said scratching the back of her head. James nodded the continued his search. He found a various number of wires and cords but decided to disregard them thinking they were for her cousin. Just as James had almost concluded his search he laid his eyes on a small compact notebook. Y/N’s eyes widened hoping he wouldn’t look inside. “ fuck!”

“What’s in there?” James asked, wanting to respect her privacy but at the same time she was being pretty suspicious. 

Thinking back on all of her years training Y/N seemed to remember this one time Agent Phil Coulson was teaching her about the art of deception. There was one certain rule he taught her that always stuck with her. People are more likely to believe your lie if it's something embarrassing that you wouldn’t want others to know. 

So thinking off the top of her head, Y/N quickly responded with the most embarrassing thing she could think of. “PORN” 

“I—“ James’ face flushed red as he set the book back down and got out of the van. “W-well I guess that will include my search for now. Next time try not to stop your van and watch random situations. Especially when it involves government employees.” He says jumping out of the van. 

As Y/N shut the back doors to the van she heard James say something 

“And before I go, I recommend you not bring such books with you out and about...” Y/N nodded not looking at him and still facing her van’s doors. As he finally walked away she walked over to her driver’s side door and got in. She then started up the van and within minutes she was cruising down the street on her way back to SHIELD. Recalling everything that had happened within the past 30 minutes, Y/N’s face had immediately flushed bright red. She slammed her head on top of the steering wheel making the car’s horn honk. She knew no matter how many times she banged her head the memories and her actions would still remain... but a girl could dream.

“Well, at least I’ll probably never see him again...”

Just as Y/N began to get over the embarrassment of her actions her phone started buzzing. she pulled out her blackberry and fumbled around with buttons. She hated her phone, but due to government orders and regulations, she had to use it for all work-related things to help prevent anything confidential from getting leaked.

Spamming the answer button for what had seemed liked the 100th time while focusing on the road the phone finally had accepted the call. 

“Took you long enough.” The man on the phone sarcastically said. 

“Fury how nice to hear you, I’m actually on my way to shield right now with the notes!” Y?Y/N Replied annoyed but keeping her cool while talking to her superior.

“Don’t bother, I already got the rundown on everything that’s happening from the S.W.O.R.D. director. It seems like my hunch was correct. There is something odd going on with the investigation. They asked me directly to send down an agent and since you have already been familiarized with what’s happening I’ve decided to send you down there to help.” Y/N’s eyes widened at the man's words. 

“ What. The. Fuck. After all the embarrassment I just went through your telling me I have it go back! Not only that but the guy from before... James E. Woo.... what if I see him? Even worse what if he recognizes me?! ” Y/N thought to herself a million thoughts and scenarios raced through her head.

“Agent L/N! Agent L/N! Hello? Are you even listening to me right now-“ Fury yelled through the phone.

“Oh! Yes, I am. So what is it I need to do?” She asked as Fury sighed. 

“For now go home and pack your bags. In the morning at approximately 6 A.M. report to SHIELD NJ headquarters where I’ll give you a quick brief on your mission and you’ll be picked up and transported to your temporary station. Is that clear?” He asks.

“Yes sir,” Y/N says into the phone making a U-turn on the road due to her house being located on the exact opposite side of the state.

“That’s all, I’ll see you tomorrow at 6 A.M.”

Y/N then hangs up the phone and as soon as the connection is cut she lets out a huge scream. 

“FUCK!” She angrily screams at the top of her lungs. Her thoughts mainly consisting of the things she stupidly did for her mission only for it all to be in vain. She could only wish that someday she’d be able to stick it to Fury. 

“Stupid one-eyed asshole, making me do all this work and embarrass myself only to find out I didn’t need to do anything, fucking hoe!” If only Maria hill wasn’t there guarding him all the time so she could give that man a little bit of what he deserved...

But atlas she sighed... this was going to be a lot more work than she had first imagined.

“Become a top-secret high leveled government agent they said—It’ll be fun they said... Well, fuck you too MacGyver! Lying to me and my childhood...” Y/N pouted as she drove home. 

——————

The next day Bright and Early Y/N got up groggily from her bed. She was not a morning person so of course, this would mess heavily with her sleep schedule. Tiredly she got up and started her morning routine. She brushed her teeth, took a shower, then changed into her SHIELD-issued suit.Despite what she thought when she first joined SHIELD the suit was not a spy suit. It business attire. Which made her question what she even signed up for when joining SHIELD. 

As she finished getting ready, grabbed her packed bag, then she left her apartment and went to her van. Not forgetting to get a granola bar on her way out though. She got into the van and began eating her granola bar as she drove over to SHIELD. It wasn’t that far away from her apartment. There were about 5 SHIELD locations in America and she was lucky enough to get to work within an hour’s distance of the building. Some people had to drive 2-3 hours just to get to work, and then there were those people who lived at shield either because they couldn’t find an apartment or they just decided to when they joined SHIELD. Y/N felt sincerely sorry for those people... they barely got any freedom. 

Just as she arrived at the shield base she drove the van into a parking garage, scanning her ID badge at the entrance she drove to the top floor, the third floor. Not a lot of floors she knew—it’s just that there’s not a lot of agents who drive or need vehicles. 

Y/N parked the van and grabbed her bag. She walked over to the doors and tossed the two men at the front the keys to the van. They then nodded as she walked inside. She hated SHIELD’s whole aesthetic. The floors were a plain dull yet shiny white that made her feel so gloomy. And the walls weren’t any better, they just had this ugly light tannish yellow color looking as if it had came straight out of 1776. The hallways all looked the same except for the random doors at every corner. Y/N didn’t even know where half of them led to despite being a level 8 agent, one of the highest levels an agent could reach.

As she continued walked she eventually spotted two titanium metal elevator doors. She clicked the button with the arrow pointed upwards and waited. It took almost 10 minutes before the elevator arrived. She entered the elevator and looked surprised as she noticed she wasn’t alone. Another person was silently sitting on the far right of the elevator. Quickly shaking off his presence she scanned her card at the button pad then clicked Fury’s floor. 

As the elevator took off upwards it was filled with nothing but silence. Y/N checked the watch on her wrist to distract herself as she waited. 

5:59.

She silently cursed to herself as she realized she was going to be late. And she knew Fury absolutely hated people coming in late... Y/N sighed looking to the elevator's ceiling, this was coming out of her paycheck for sure. The man besides Y/N looked at her oddly before speaking up “tough morning?” She glanced at him not really bothering to look at his face before responding, “Maybe not right now but it’s about to be.” She smiled at him looking down at his name tag that read: “Phil Coulson.” 

Y/N’s eyes widened realizing she was in an elevator with her former mentor, not only that but her dead mentor... well at least she thought he was dead. Confused she looked back up at his face he didn’t quite look as young as she remembered him... His face was covered in wrinkles and his smile somehow drooped downwards. he then smiled as elevator doors quickly opened. Just as he was exiting he began speaking once again, “Well this is my stop, see you later Y/N”

The doors closed as Y/N processed what just happened. 

“ What the fuck is going on with the past couple of days .”

The elevator continued going up until it eventually stopped at Fury’s floor. The doors took what felt like forever to open as she caught glimpses of Fury and Maria Hill’s sort of pissed odd expressions.

“You’re late.” Fury said in a cold tone.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Do you mind telling me why I just got into an elevator with Agent Coulson? Aka my mentor, Aka the dude who was killed when you first assembled the Avengers?” Y/N asks in a sorta freaked-out tone. 

“That’s not what you need to be focusing on right now. In 30 minutes the transport will arrive in front of SHIELD to pick you up.” Fury said brushing off Y/N’s questions. 

Y/N bit the inside of her cheek knowing Fury wouldn’t tell her. He was quite the secretive man. He only told people what they needed to know. With all the weirdness and magic in the world though, she wasn’t too surprised by Coulson’s rather abrupt appearance. However, she did make a mental note to get the answer out of Fury soon. Snapping her out of her thoughts Fury then continued on his brief picking up where he has left off yesterday on the phone. 

“Your Mission is to help out S.W.O.R.D. in identifying what is the cause of the phenomenon involving Westview. Should you be asked about your occupation you will reply with a private government sector. And you will not release any details involving SHIELD. That is all you may head down to the garage and in front is where you’ll be picked up at.” The one-eyed man instructed. 

Despite being a high leveled agent Fury still treated Y/N as if she had just joined SHIELD. Constantly explaining his expectations and what she should and shouldn’t do. And there was a very good reason for that, he knew of her foolishness. Although she is a very professional person while working, she easily starts to crack when put into awkward situations and when she cracks she either starts making jokes or she does things she will inevitably regret. It was her weakness, and she made it painfully obvious.

After being dismissed Y/N headed down to the garage door that she had came through earlier. Surprisingly enough the elevator was a lot faster coming upstairs than it was from downstairs. But then again this was the director of SHIELD’s floor. And he was the top priority to all SHIELD agents. Y/N entered the elevator this time thankfully no one occupied it. God knows she didn’t want to encounter another dead comrade. She clicked the third floor on the little button pad then scanned her badge. As the elevator headed downwards she set down her bag on the floor and allowed her muscles to be free of the weight. She stretched her arms moving them around in small circles as she reached the third floor. Picking up her bag she went into the hallway. As she walked she greeted a number of SHIELD agents simply going to about their day and working. Eventually arriving in the garage, Y/N took another elevator that would bring her down to the ground level. Unlike the elevator inside the main building It didn’t take as long to arrive due to many agents not using it. So it went unoccupied for the most part.The elevator made a Ding when it had arrived and swiftly she got in the small metal box. Clicking the button for the Ground level with the giant 'G' on it the elevator descended. Upon reaching her destination she exited the small metal doors she walked to the front of the garage outside of the agent identification station and waited. To be honest the waiting was pretty boring what what could you do... 

After a solid 10 minutes, a blackish green army truck had driven up to her. Rolling down the window, a man peeked his head out before asking “Agent L/N?” Y/N nodded as she entered the vehicle. There were about six seats in the back of the truck. Four of them had remained occupied. It seemed Y/N was the last person to get picked up. And all of the seats were facing each other, and everyone seemed to have sat in a place that gave them a lot of space and not much contact with each other. So it was a bit awkward choosing a seat when no matter where you sit you’ll be next to someone and you both won’t like it. After thinking to her self for a quick minute she decided to just sit in the middle between a bald man and a girl with a beanie.

There was some sort of an unspoken agreement with the people on the truck just not to talk or interact with each other. Needless to say, this car ride would be an absolute nightmare...

After an hour or two of driving the girl next to Y/N decided to finally speak up and say something. 

“What’s your field?” She asked theboy sitting in front of her. He then looked at her weirdly before responding,

“We’re not supposed to talk to each other.”

Y/n mentally cringed, if someone responded to her by with that she’d simply die of embarrassment. It’s just such a horrible situation to be put in when someone says something like that. She looked over to the girl beside her and felt bad... well kinda.

The girl then spoke up again and said, “Hm, Boy Scouts leader... got it.”

Y/N chucked at the girl's ability to brush off comments and her boldness. She admired it oddly enough.

“And you?” The girl continued the conversation looking to another person. 

“Nuclear Biologist”

“Artificial Intelligence”

“Astrophysicist.” The girl said introducing herself.

Then everyone looked to Y/N, the one person who had yet to join in. The girl then asked “you?”

“Oh! I’m apart of a private government sector, in charge of assisting the investigation.” The girl nodded her head not asking any other questions, knowing her sector was probably private for a reason.

“Great, we got a clown car... that means whatever the threat is sword clearly has no idea what they are doing.” The girl said sarcastically. Y/N had to admit the girl was quite smart— well she is an astrophysicist so that explains it.

“I’m a chemical engineer.” The ‘boy-scout’ from earlier speaks up. 

“No one cares” she retorted quickly almost cutting him off. Yet again making Y/N chuckle.

The truck then stops as a military base. Everyone exits the vehicle grabbing their stuff and knowing where they are going, except Y/N. Confused she decided to follow the girl from before since she didn’t seem like the type to reject helping others. 

The girl walked around the military base clearly not noticing Y/N stalking her from not to far behind. As the girl looks around she catches Y/N’s gaze. “Oh, you're the private government agency girl-“ she says just as she gets cut off by a man behind her. 

“Ms. Lewis, Ms.L/N, come with me your gear is all set up.”

“Dr. Lewis” she corrects. 

“And it’s Agent L/N” Y/N also corrects.

The man nods before turning around and leading the two into a small hut-like building outside of Westview. 

“So I guess we’re both going the same way.” The girl says looking to Y/N. 

“I guess we are Dr. Lewis.” Y/N smiles. 

“Oh no, you don’t have to call me that, it’s fine you can call me Darcy.” She says reaching out her hand for a handshake. Y/N accepts it before nodding. 

As they walked through the building Darcy noticed a couple of drones being sent off into Westview. 

“Those drones, what kind of information are they collecting?” Darcy asked.

“I’m afraid that’s highly classified.” The man gave a quick response. “ Rude, but to be honest I kinda get it with the whole confidential thing... ” Y/N thought to herself thinking about SHIELD agents having to tell people that phrase occasionally.

“So you're getting nothing...” The beanie girl said. The man gave her a blank awkward stare. 

“Okay...”

“FBI, Army. I saw the Air Force Office of Special Investigations out there. Research Lab, Space Command, too. “ Darcy said as she set down all her things at a desk. Y/N was unsure where to sit down at so she just stood beside the man and decided to follow him until she’s told to do something.

“A bonafide, joint, multi-service response. Looking forward to the commemorative T-shirt. Is there somewhere a lady could get a cup of coffee?” Darcy kept talking. As she took out a little device that looked somewhat like a Walkie-Talkie.

“You guys look like you might get down with those little pod things. Horrendous for the environment...” Y/N found it kinda funny how she kept on talking and talking, giving her and the man commentary as she set her stuff up. Y/N accidentally let out a little chuckle to which the man beside her gave her an annoyed look. Darcy only smirked and opened her mouth about to say something before the man spoke:

“Make your assessment, please.” He said, quickly shutting the two up.

Darcy got to work and started setting the rest of her equipment up. 

“Woah, and I mean Woah. “Darcy said. Y/N raised her eyebrows a bit Intrigued as to what the young woman was astounded by. 

“What is it,” Y/N asked. 

“A colossal amount of CMBR...” she responded still quite amazed. Y/N looked confused and glancing at the man beside her he seemed not to have a clue either. 

“CMB-What? “ Y/N asked.

“Cosmic Microwave Background Radiation,” Darcy said. Y/N nodded still not having a clue what that meant...

“We've been told the radiation is within a safe limit.” The man answered from besides Y/N. “ So basically they are talking about a fancy form of Radiation. Noted .” She thought to herself. 

“It is... For now.” Darcy said I’m a wary tone kinda making Y/N nervous but she managed to maintain a neutral expression.

“Wait, what do you mean—“The man asked. Y/N mentally thanked him for finally stepping up and taking responsibility for asking questions, since it’d be awkward if she was asking everything.

“There are longer wavelengths superimposed over the noise here,” Darcy explained cutting off the man.She then reached into her suitcase again but this time grabbed a heavy-looking tv or maybe an old radio with a screen...? Y/N wasn’t sure. All she knew was that it looked old but at the same time high-tech. 

“I got it.” Darcy groaned hoisting the machine on the desk in front of her. She then quickly started setting things up and as soon as she turned the knob a little the flashing image of an old tv show appeared. It reminded Y/N of those that would come on her tv randomly at 3 am when she forgot to turn it off. 

“I need a TV. An old one. Like, not flat.” Darcy said. making Y/N confused as to what the hell was happening with this case. 

“I thought this case would just be aliens, like when the avengers' Thor and Loki landed in New Mexico... I guess I was wrong .” Y/N mentally sighed. 

—————————

Y/N stayed with Darcy while she was working. No-one stopped her so she assumed it was fine. After all, as long as she contributed some way to the case she’d be paid. So it really didn’t matter what she did in her eyes. The man who brought them there, or Mr.Hayward, as Darcy introduced him, was the lead detective on the case, Had a couple of his workers deliver Darcy and Y/N an old tv to which they set up. Surprisingly enough the waves in the air were displaying an actual TV show. Just like what they had seen on the radio machine. Even weirder, It starred two of the Avengers, Wanda and Vision. That heavily confused Darcy and Y/N, they doubted the two had time to film an old tv show in between saving the world and they knew Vision had already died due to the last incident with Thanos. However, the two decide not to question it too much and just to watch the TV show to collect data. 

Just as Y/N was getting invested in the story she heard someone speaking, the voice sounded oddly familiar.

“No, sir. Softball season's over, sir.” The voice said. Y/N turned around upon hearing the voice and what she saw made her nearly chock on air itself. As soon as she saw  him her eyes darted back to the TV and her hand rested above her eyes face as if to hide her face and make her unrecognizable. Darcy noticed this irregular behavior but just shook it off. “ Probably a private government sector thing” Darcy thought.

Meanwhile all Y/N could think was, It was  him. The guy from yesterday, James. He was with Mr. Hayward. 

Mr. Hayward started yelling about something but Y/N tuned it out as she continued focusing on the TV. To Y/N’s dismay, the tv show made a loud laughing sound bringing all attention to her and Darcy. 

“Whose doing that?” Hayward asked slightly pissed off. Y/N slid down in her chair trying to hide even more.

And that’s when something even worse happened... James started to walk over to the two of them crouched down right beside Y/N to look at the TV screen. 

“Is that...” he said staring oddly at the screen.

“Yeah, it looks like her.” Out of reflex, Y/N answered his question... like an idiot. She quickly covered her mouth with her free hand. Thankfully enough he didn’t look at her, he just acknowledged her by nodding. Though her voice did slightly ring a bell in his ears but he couldn’t pinpoint the person it reminded him of. So he brushed it off and continued watching the screen.

“Look, I know it's been a crazy few years on this planet, but he's dead, right? Not blipped, dead.” Darcy said keeping her eyes glued to the TV.

“What am I looking at?” Hayward said hovering over Darcy to look at the screen.

“You? What is this? Where's this coming from?” Hayward kept slamming Darcy with questions. Probably thinking she’s slacking off.

“Out there.” She calmly responded.

“Is it authentic?” He questioned her again.

“I'm not sure how to answer that,” Y/N said removing the hand from her mouth as she started looking at Darcy and she too shrugged.

“Is it happening in real-time? Is it recorded, fabricated?” Hayward said restating his question differently. Meanwhile, James did not stop watching that TV. His eyes were absolutely glued the piece of technology. Y/N had to admit if there was a god out there he surely was doing her some favors by keeping his attention of herself.

“I don't know. I don't know. And I don't know.” Sarcastically Darcy responded.

“What do you know?” Hayward said matching her sarcasm.

“My equipment registered an extremely high level of CMBR. That's-“ She was cut off as Hayward decided to butt in acting like he knew what he was talking about. But he and Y/N both knew 3 hours ago he hadn’t a clue as it was. 

“Relic radiation dating back to the Big Bang.”

“Yeah, entwined was a broadcast frequency,” Y/N said trying to give Darcy some time to breather after having to answer all those questions from Hayward.

“So I had your goons pick me and Y/N up a sweet vintage TV,” Darcy says in an oddly rude but funny and excited tone. “and when I plug this bad boy in, voila, sound and picture.” 

“So you're saying the universe created a sitcom starring two Avengers?” James asked.

“It's a working theory.” Nodded Darcy.

“Get me a transport back to headquarters now.” Hayward started yelling out orders. “Are we recording this?”

“Never stopped,” Y/N answered. 

“I need immediate analysis. Now, people. Let's go!” Everyone got it to work as Hayward called out. Leaving the room. Y/N let out a sigh of relief, finally James would leave. 

“He's a charmer,” Darcy says talking about Hayward, as she says that James turns his head to look at her, completely unfocusing from the TV. His eyes meet with Y/N’s and slightly widen. 

“You're the lady from-“ Y/N stomps on James’ foot to stop him from saying anything else. 

“You know each other?” Darcy asks looking between the two. 

“Not really, we just met each other yesterday.” Y/N looks at James coldly yet still with a smile and says “how about we go catch up...”

James looks wearily at her before nodding and the two walk off. 

“Maybe I could get that coffee now? Or not. That's cool. Aw! Aw.” Darcy Calls out as the two walk off.

As soon as they exit the room and get to a private area they stop and look at each other awkwardly. 

“So... do you have the book on you-“ James asked making everything 10 times weirder, but is quickly cut off by Y/N.

“No! Look it wasn’t like that yesterday you got the wrong idea... let’s just not talk about what happened, to anyone. Okay?” Y/N said quickly in a hushed tone. 

“So we’re not going to talk about the fact that you're suddenly on this case after stalking me yesterday?” James said after a pregnant pause.

“I didn’t stalk you!” Y/n yelled.

“Then what were you doing?” James asked curiously?

“I genuinely was curious so I stopped my car, it’s the truth is that too much to accept?” Y/N lied knowing she couldn’t say anything about SHIELD. “Look let’s just forget about all of that, what’s in the past is in the past. We got off on the wrong foot so how about we start over.” Y/N reached out her hand to shake his. 

James clearly didn’t believe her lie yet still looked down at the hand she had offered out and shook it trying to find the best in her then said “Fine, James E. Woo. Jimmy for short. FBI special agent.” Introducing himself. 

“Agent L/N , private government sector.” Y/N replied... then it hit her “Wait your Nickname is Jimmy?” 

“Yeah, is there a problem?” James replied.

“I’m just wondering why your nickname is longer than your real name...” Y/N chuckled.

“I-“ James said at a loss for words.

“Well, we should start head back now,” Y/N said walking ahead as James-or now Jimmy there a little confounded. Just as she was almost out of sight he shook himself back in reality and called out to her:

“You know I’m not going to let you live down the ‘notebook’, right?” He says loudly. Y/N’s eyes widen and she swiftly turns around before pointing her finger at her neck and moving it slowly to the right as if to show her cutting off his throat. Then storming away back over to Darcy. 


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey for everyone who's actually reading this thanks! Writing the chapters takes a bit long because I have to go back between the TV show, WandaVision and the script. But in trying my best.
> 
> Have a nice rest of your day :)

It has been a little over an hour since Y/N had talked to Jimmy. After talking to him she spent the rest of her time hanging around Darcy, who happened to be pretty bummed that Y/N didn’t come back with a coffee. I After a while of binge-watching WandaVision together, Hayward and Jimmy gathered the two along with a bunch of other investigators as well as scientists to give yet another brief on the situation. Y/N wasn’t complaining though, a lot had happened and to be honest it was a lot for her to take in. Currently, Darcy and Y/N had remained slouched over a table while about 30 other people stood behind and around them either sitting down or standing around. “First and foremost, our main objective is to get any intel on Captain Rambeau, but originally, this case was a missing person, so we're going to start there,” Jimmy says as he reaches his hands up with two sheets of paper turned around so Y/N was unable to see what was on the other side. “We've successfully identified two individuals inside the Westview anomaly.” Jimmy continued then turning the papers around to reveal Wanda and Vision, two avengers. “Let's keep going,” Jimmy yells as everyone scurries off. Darcy and Y/N follow the crowd and headed back to their seat with the TV. As the TV displayed glimpses of characters—or people, on the screen, Darcy searched up their faces across all government databases to see if she can match the name to the person. After some time of doing this Y/N and Darcy had a routine, Y/N would point the people out and Darcy would search them. It was simple enough. “Mr. and Mrs. Hart. Played by Todd and Sharon Davis.” Darcy spoke as the two girls walked inside the room they had been briefed at with Jimmy. Y/N continued walking over to the board Jimmy had been writing case notes on and stuck the image beside Wanda and vision of the couple the two had identified. Jimmy nodded as she walked away with Darcy. The day continued with various other people who had been identified by various other people. Everyone working on the case had at least helped identify one person. However Darcy and Y/N held the record for most people identified with a whopping 8 people identified, and they were proud of it. The two strutted back into Jimmy’s little briefing room as he continued writing down notes. “John Collin as Herb,” Darcy said cheerfully. Jimmy didn’t turn around to look at the two instead he just nodded once again and allowed them to set the image on the board. They left as quickly as they came and headed to a small cafeteria to go get some food. “Man I am absolutely tired...” Darcy groaned glancing to Y/N. “Yeah, same..” Y/N said tiredly with her head facing the ground as she massaged her neck with her hand. “So what are you feeling like eating?” Darcy questioned. Y/N took her hand off her neck and faced the girl. She looked deep in thought before replying: “dunno.” And shrugging. “Hmm... how about instant ramen?” Darcy said tilting her head. “Do they even have instant ramen here?” Y/N asked. “Yup, now c’mon it’s over there,” Darcy said quickening her pace as she walked to a cabinet. The two grabbed out their favorite ramen flavors, Darcy got chicken and Y/N got Soy Sauce flavoring. Waiting for their ramen to cook Darcy and Y/N sat down. “So... what’s going on with you and Jimmy?” Darcy asked awkwardly as she stared down at her ramen. Looking startled Y/N replied, “What?” “Well you guess were kinda all suspicious earlier when you said you two knew each other. Then you dragged him off to know god knows what.” She responded eyes glancing at Y/N with a subtle barely catchable smirk on her face. “So are you guys friends? Acquaintances? Or perhaps..dating?” She said giggling. “What?! No, we’re just acquaintances! Nothing more, nothing less.” Y/N responded with a small blush on her face. “Then why were you trying to hide as he came near us and you were so secretive when he was talking to us?” Darcy said softly nudging Y/N. “Oh, would you look at that I think the ramen is done! We should head back so we don’t miss anything.” Y/N said quickly changing the subject so she and Darcy could walk away. Darcy shrugged and picked up her cup of ramen as well as a utensil and started walking away with Y/N. Y/N wasn’t sure about why she was blushing after hearing the word ‘lovers’. She had just met Jimmy and she knew for a fact that she had not caught any sort of feelings. Maybe it was just the word itself that didn’t sit right with her. She had always sorta wanted a lover but most of her relationship hadn’t ended well. Due to her occupation, she always had to be secretive with her past partners and they took that as her cheating. After so many of her relationships turning out like that she began a sort of hating the word itself and she had moved past the undying need of a relationship for the most part. But still hearing the word ‘lover’ echo around in her brain made her uncomfortable. Just as Darcy and Y/N approached their station Darcy had dropped her cup of Ramen, bringing Y/N back into reality. She gazed over at what Darcy was looking at. Inside the small little screen, Y/N saw Monica Rambeau. The lady from yesterday. Darcy immediately ran to get Jimmy as she completely forgot about her floor ramen. Y/N had been in a world of her thinking about possibilities and outcomes for the situation Monica had gotten herself into. She hadn’t even realized Jimmy and Darcy were sitting in front of her watching Monica as well. “Really?” Jimmy said snapping Y/N out of her second-day dream today. “Does she seem okay to you?” Darcy asked as Y/N awkwardly shifted noticing the two and how they had walked around in front of her without her even knowing. “Well, she doesn't appear to be harmed in any way, but that is not the boss lady I met yesterday,” Jimmy replied Y/N gazed from Monica to Jimmy inquisitively. “So what, deep cover? Monica has to play along?” Darcy asked assertively, which was the first time Y/N has heard her speak in such a manner since they arrived. “With whom? Or else, what... All right. Brass tacks, Dr. Lewis. What are we lookin' at here? Is it an alternate reality? Does time travel? Some cockamamie social experiment?” Jimmy asked trying to find an answer in the difficult situation. “It's a sitcom. A 1950s sitcom.” Y/N replied to Jimmy’s question. Jimmy turned to Y/N and asked, “But why?” “Hey, man, we're all working with the same scarcity of intel,” Darcy says. Then like a truck something hits Y/N. An idea. “Hey, I think I have an idea,” Y/N says looking at the two in front of her.

—————————

“So, you've seen that radio in Wanda's kitchen counter, right?” Y/N asks the two as she sets things up. “Oh! I think I know where you're going.” Darcy said, “God why didn’t I think of this earlier.” Darcy groaned to herself. Y/N nodded then continued her explanation to Jimmy. “The next time she's washing dishes, which, by our count, happens about once an episode, we'll shoot a signal to the radio. This transmitter will mimic the frequency of the broadcast hopefully, and if my theory is right, allow us to speak directly to her.” Y/N says. She had never been one to brainstorm ideas this scientific and smart, this happened to be a first for her. _“Thank god high schools force you into taking science and mathematics...”_ she mentally sighed. “This is totally gonna work. Don't touch that.” Darcy said as she helped Y/N set things up. “Agent Woo.” A woman said as she walked up to Jimmy, handing him a Manila folder with a single image Y/N couldn’t quite see in it. “Is this from the current episode?” Jimmy asked confirming something with the woman. “Aired about two minutes ago.” She responded nodding. “What is it?” Darcy boldly asked, helping satisfy Y/N’s inquisitive mind. “What does it look like to you?” He responded turning the folder to show the two girls what was in there. “Like a retro version of a S.W.O.R.D. Drone?” Y/N responded. “Bingo,” Jimmy replied looking back at the image. “But how did it change and why?” Darcy asked. “To go with the production design?” Jimmy said questioning even his answer. “Or render it useless,” Darcy said looking up to Jimmy with a million ideas and thoughts racing through her head. “Why'd you colorize it?” Y/N butted back into the conversation looking over to the woman. “I didn't.” And all of a sudden the trios eye’s simultaneously widened questioning what this meant. “Let's get this show on the road.” Darcy quickly spoke knowing their time was limited. She then turned to Jimmy and Y/N “You two man the radio and I’ll set up the connection since I have the most experience with things like this.” The two nodded as Darcy ran back into their workplace. “Jimmy, Y/N, you ready? Darcy questioned the two via a pair of headphones with a mic on the end that they all had on as she got situated at her desk. “Ready, you?” Jimmy said pointing a thumbs up to the tent Darcy was in despite knowing she wouldn’t see, as he looked to Y/N awaiting her response. She then nodded her head before Darcy said: “Y/N you're going to have to speak up I can’t see you from here.” Jimmy looked over to Y/N and chuckled only to see her face exploding with hues of red as she opened her mouth. “YES I’M READY” she yelled. “Alright, Monica is talking to Wanda. She's got a speaking part now.” Darcy said as she gave the two a description of the current events on the Sitcom. “What is she saying?” Jimmy asked speaking into the little microphone. “She likes Wanda's pants,” Darcy replied as Y/N thought about how boring Wanda’s life was on the TV Show, she probably should have gone for more of an action-type show. “Wanda's at some sort of swim club. We've never been here before.” Darcy continued. “Is it the '60s still?” Y/N asked, to no avail as Darcy didn’t answer her. “Wanda's with another character,” Darcy said brushing off Y/N. “Real person?” Jimmy asked but earned the same response as Y/N... nothing. “Ooh, radio on the side table. Start talking.” Darcy exclaimed swiftly as to get them to hurry up and speak. “Wanda. Wanda, can you read me, over?” Jimmy asked into the radio’s microphone. “Can she hear me?” He stepped back asking Darcy. “I don't think so. Keep trying.” She replied. “Wanda? Wanda? Wanda. Who is doing this to you, Wanda?” Y/N spoke up. “Wanda? Can you hear us? We’re here to help you. Please give us a...” Y/N says just as the radio gets cut off. “Wait,” Darcy said slowly and calculating. “What?” Jimmy asked confused by her sudden confounding attitude. “I don't know.” She replies I’m a sort of frustrated manor. “That was weird.” “What was?” Y/N asked her friend. “...Nothing. It's over. Mission failure.” Darcy responded quickly to the two. “It was worth a try. Good effort, Doctor.” Jimmy said to Darcy as he nodded to Y/N as to silently say good work. “Yeah, come on in,” Darcy said tiredly and probably a little hangry after she still never got to fully eat dinner after dropping her ramen. Jimmy and Y/N slipped off their headphones and tuned back into reality. “Agent Franklin, we have you five meters outside of the perimeter.” Y/N heard Hayward yell down into a Walkie-Talkie as he hovered over a hole leading to the sewage of Westview. “What’s all that about,” Jimmy asked. “No clue” Y/N shrugged. The two then gathered their stuff and started walking over to Darcy’s little station in the small building. Sitting down beside her they then focused back on the TV show to find any new clues. Y/N had to admit it was a little awkward watching the TV show. They all were squished tightly together in the small space and since they had just met each other they couldn’t just comfortably position themselves without touching each other and making themselves 10 times more uncomfortable. “Darling, do you think it's time to...” Vision had called Wanda on the Tv. “Call the doctor?” She answered his question.” Yeah.” He nodded “Yes, I do, dear.” “1950s, 1960s, and now the '70s,” Darcy stated interested in the time skips of the series. “Why does it keep switching periods? It can't be purely for my enjoyment.” Jimmy asked before giving a pregnant pause and saying: “And I can't believe Wanda and Vision are having a baby.” In an astounded tone “You want any?” Y/N glances at him the looks back to Wanda and Vision. “Heck, I thought about it for sure. A little Jimmy Woo. Get him a tiny little FBI badge.” Jimmy coos daydreaming about having a child which makes Y/N chuckle. Darcy then points a bag of chips at him to get him to shut up. “You... Chip? Sure.” Jimmy says. “You're doing great. You're doing great. Look at me. Look at me.” Monica says helping her deliver the baby as Wanda lays flat on her back with her legs spread. “It's time to start pushing. Are you ready? Push, Wanda. Push!” Wanda pushes which Y/N gags at looking away. Jimmy looks down at Y/N’s head facing his arm while Wanda pushes out her child. He puts on a small smile which Darcy of course catches making him a little embarrassed. “Hi. He's perfect.” Wanda says as Y/N looked back over to the TV seeing Wanda have a second child. Once again Y/N gags and closes her eyes. “Twins. What a twist.” Darcy says as Jimmy looked over to her with a ‘what did you say’ look on his face. “What? I'm invested.” She says. They then pay attention back over to the TV and watch as Wanda talks about her brother. “He was killed by Ultron, wasn't he?” Monica asked as Wanda quickly looks over at her. “Did she just say the name Ultron? Has that happened before? A reference to our reality.” Jimmy asked Darcy. “No. Never.” She nods her head left to right. “I'll take a shift rocking the babies,” Monica says quickly changing the conversation. “No, I think you should leave.” Wanda sternly asserts. “Wanda, don't be like that.” Monica seemingly begs. “Who are you?” She asks. “Wanda...” “Wow, this is different,” Y/N says focusing on the situation more just as everything disappears and the end credits roll. “What happened? Where'd she go?” Jimmy asks.” “God, not again,” Darcy says rewinding the tapes. “Who are you?” “Wanda...” the show replays only to lead off and end the same way. “There's nothing here,” Darcy says stating the obvious. “One second, Monica is standing right there, and the next, she isn't. “Someone is censoring the broadcast” Darcy states without a question in her mind about her statement. “But where's Rambeau?” Jimmy asks looking over to her. “Alert! The boundary has been breached! Alert! The boundary has been breached! Alert! The boundary has been breached!” A speaker on the wall yells as lights flash red. Y/N and Jimmy quickly get up. Y/N reaches for her gun only to remember this was a S.W.O.R.D. owned facility meaning weapons allowed unless authorized. “Where are you guys going?! We have to stay in here you have no idea what could have breached the boundaries!” Darcy exclaimed getting up and taking a step towards the two. “Darcy we have to go check whatever it is out, it’s our job,” Y/N says and Jimmy nods. “Now come on we have to hurry. “ Jimmy says as Y/N grabs Darcy’s wrist pulling her along out of the building. As soon as they exit they Immediately truck, a helicopter, and agents surrounding something on the ground. The trio weave through the agents and people to see Monica lying flat on the ground, lips parted and eyes widened. “Monica, are you okay?” Jimmy runs closer and asks her. “It's Wanda. It's all Wanda.” That is all Monica can reply before she passes out. Jimmy looked to Y/N hovering over Monica with a face void of all emotions. Stepping back a little as the health teams quickly surround Monica bringing out their equipment checking on her and bringing her inside. Y/N quickly walked away from the scene that she has just witnessed and brought the compact little notebook she had stuffed in her pocket as well as a pen. She normally would report directly to Fury via email or call but due to being near “The Hex” as Darcy had deemed the area around Westview, There was no connection. So Y/N was forced to write down everything she found out in the notebook she had been using the day prior. Scribbling down her thoughts Y/N had been so absorbed that she barely noticed both Jimmy and Darcy walk up behind her. “Whatcha writing Agent L/N?” Darcy asked as she still had yet to find out Y/Ns name. No one had in-fact, due to working for shield she was unable to freely give out her first name. Y/N quickly turned around to look at the two behind her, pen and notebook in hand. She noticed Darcy’s face with nothing but confusion however Jimmy noticed the compact notebook in her hand. His face flushed a bit as he put the pieces together. “The notebook-“ he said before Y/N glared him down. It sucked not being able to tell them she was just taking notes. “What’s in there?” Darcy asked as she started stepping forward attempting to read the book. “ I don’t think you want to read it,” Jimmy said hues of pink still lingering on his cheeks faintly as he put a hand above his mouth sorta covering his cheeks. “Nonsense, I wanna see.” Darcy persisted only for Jimmy to pull her wrist backward preventing her from reading it. “Haven’t you ever heard the term ‘curiosity killed the cat’” Jimmy asked Darcy. Y/N on the other hand took this as a chance to escape and started walking away and putting the book back into her pocket. “Hey hey hey not so fast! Let me read the book!” Darcy exclaimed as she trailed behind Y/N just as she reached her hand out to grab Y/Ns shoulder someone spoke up: “Dr. Lewis we need you down in medbay.” Probably one of Hayward’s “goons” as Darcy had also deemed them. Darcy nodded and turned back to Y/N before saying “Don’t think I’m forgetting about the book! Mark my words I will read it!” Playfully she yells. Only for Y/N to sigh and walk away. Jimmy quickens up his regular walking pace to match the girls and walks by her side. “So did you get some kind of inspiration to write or...” He asked in a hushed voice. Y/N glares at Jimmy and he quickly shuts his mouth intimidated. After a couple of minutes of walking in silence, Y/N asks “hey do you know where the sleeping quarters are?” Jimmy nods “yeah just follow me, I’ll lead you there.” Silently the two head off to their destination in a much more comfortable silence than before. “Today was a Long day huh,” Jimmy says. “Yeah... I can hardly believe everything that happened. It feels like it all came out of some Sci-Fi book that you’d read in elementary school...” Y/N agrees. “However it was pretty fun I guess... but, I could have done without some of the things said and done today.” She says mentally recapping her day, part of Y/N thought she was dreaming. This had been one of the weirdest missions she’s been sent on in a while and trust her she’s been on a lot of weird missions. Jimmy chuckled a bit before they had reached her cabin. “Well, this is your stop, good night agent L/N.” Y/N nodded before saying “Good night to you too James.” She flashes a smile. Then proceeded to walk inside the little hut-like tentish cabin that Y/N couldn't quite explain. Small contractable bunk beds lied inside. Finding an unoccupied bed she immediately crashed down onto it not even bothering to take off her shoes or jacket as Y/N quickly fell into a deep sleep. Little did she know Jimmy sat outside the tent with his hand hovering over his mouth once again as a blush flushed over his cheeks. Even Jimmy himself didn’t exactly know why his face was so red. Just as Jimmy got up and brushed the dirt off his pants he saw Darcy walking to the tent. “Why are you here? And why is your face so...red?” Darcy asked inquisitively. “Agent L/N needed help finding the barracks so I led her here. Why are you here?” Jimmy asked in return dismissing her comment about his face being red. “Well agent L/N left her things at my desk and I assumed she probably wouldn’t want to wake up and have to walk across camp to get her change of clothes,” Darcy explained as Jimmy finally noticed the bag in her hand. He noticed a logo on the side of an eagle that had looked slightly familiar yet he couldn’t quite place his finger on it. She then entered the small tent with Jimmy close behind. And the two quickly spotted Y/N on the bottom bunk on a bed completely passed out without any article of clothing taken off. Darcy sighed and set down Y/Ns bag next to the bed. She then walked over to Y/N’s feet and started slipping off her shoes. “What you doing?” Jimmy whispered in a hushed tone. “I’m taking off her shoes for her, she probably was too tired to take off everything,” Darcy responded in a whisper. As she finished taking off her shoes she then reached over to her jacket and slipped her arms out of it only to see the small notebook from earlier. Darcy smirk. Put the pieces together Jimmy realized Darcy wasn’t just helping Y/N get more comfortable she had come for a reason. Her fingers brushed over the cover about to open the book before Jimmy grabbed her hand. “Darcy no. It’s non of our business.” Jimmy said his voice slightly getting louder as he sternly scolded the brown-haired girl. “Oh, c’mon don’t you wanna see what Y/N is hiding? She barely told us anything about herself since she got here. We don’t even know her first name! Or where she works and what she does! Aren’t you curious?” Darcy said in a whispered tone. “No, she hasn’t told us for a reason. We can’t just invade her privacy you don’t even know for sure if there’s going to be stuff about her in there.” Jimmy responded. Just as he finished his sentence Y/N groggily sat up on the bed turning herself to the arguing two in front of her. Seeing Darcy holding her notebook and jacket with Jimmy’s hand on her wrist. Y/N quickly got up and grabbed her book forcibly pulling it away from Darcy and glaring. The two stared at Y/N surprised she had woken up. “Get out.” Y/N assertively said as her glare intensified. The two were quickly caught off guard as this was the first time she had acting in such a manner. Y/N repeated the words she had just said but this time louder—loud enough even her new “roomies” had woken up and noticed the scene in front of her unfold. “GET OUT.” As soon as the two heard that again they quickly left without even realizing it Darcy still had Y/Ns jacket in hand. Y/N angrily sighed and plopped down on her bed. “ _Had I not woken up just then I would have been screwed...damn it, well I guess I better get someone knew to work with tomorrow. Cant risk Darcy reading through my notes_.” She thought angrily as she facepalmed, flicking her wrist she checked her watch it had been 1 am. Tiredly she yawned and decided to go back to sleep. This time with her book hidden under her mattress.


	3. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone whose reading!

Y/N got up from her bed groggily as memories from the night before came flooding back. Sighing as she realized how much harder the day would be she grabbed her notebook from under her mattress and stuffed it into her front pocket. She grabbed her bag and hoisted it up onto the bed that she had slept on prior.  
She grabbed out her clothing for the day, which by the way had been the same as yesterday. A plain suit that makes her neither stand out nor fit in. Y/N got up, her clothes in hand, put on her shoes, then headed out to a tent not too far from the one she slept in. Inside was the showers. Y/N got into a little stall and set her clothing to hanging on the stall door as she turned on the faucet. She took a quick 10 minute cold shower. The rest of the camp had already showered and used up today’s hot water so she was forced to use the cold water. Just as Y/N turned off the faucet, it hit her, she didn't have a towel.   
“Shit,” she said and she just stood there and droplets of water slid off of her head onto the hard cold ground.   
“You okay over there?” a voice in the stall beside her spoke.   
It startled Y/N but she brushed it off and decided to respond. “Yeah, I just forgot a towel,”   
“Don’t worry I brought an extra.” The voice spoke back as a hand dropped a towel to her stall. Which the h/c girl had caught. Y/N hummed a thank you in response. She quickly dried her hair and body as she put on her clothes and shoes for the day then grabbed yesterday’s clothing that she had walked there in and left the stall. Outside she saw someone she didn’t quite expect.   
“Monica Rambeau.” The woman said, extending a hand to her. Monica wore a white shirt with a black pair of pants and had a S.W.O.R.D jacket cling to her figure.   
“Agent L/N” Y/N responded then it hit her what the woman was there for. Y/N stumbled back into the stall and grabbed the towel extending her hand to the woman. But Monica just nodded her head left to right.   
“No, no, it's fine! You keep it!” She told Y/N who responded with:  
“You sure?”   
“Yeah I am, my only request is that you help me back over to the medbay station. They only let me come over to shower before we do our last test.” Y/N nodded and said, “Alright then let's head over there but first I should drop off my clothes at my tent.” And so the two did so, they headed over to Y/N’s tent then to medbay where Monica would get a quick MRI. On the way over the two had chatted and quickly became friends, they talked about past relationships and work being boring, Y/N didn’t go much into detail about her occupation but Monica had already got the gist of where she worked. Before she was blipped she was acquainted with Fury and was quite interested in SHIELD itself.   
As the two quickly approached the medical station Monica spoke up once again and asked:  
“By any chance do you wanna stick around so we can get breakfast together and talk?” She said. Y/N quickly nodded taking her chance to not have to eat breakfast alone. Not to mention she didn’t even know what she was supposed to do here. No one had exactly given her orders or told her not to do anything. Monica responded to Y/N’s nodding with a satisfied smile and the two walked side-by-side to the tent.   
As they entered a medbay employee quickly approached Monica and brought her to a bed inside where Monica laid down. It took about five minutes for the woman to set up a machine and get Monica to get comfortable. After that, it all was pretty much smooth sailing. The lady would tell Monica to breathe in, hold it, then breathe out. The whole time this happened the machine she was in made these loud rumbling noises. Thankfully to accommodate those noises Monica had earbuds and on top of those were headphones so she could hear the lady giving her instruction but she didn’t exactly hear the loud rumbling sounds coming from the machine. After 20 minutes, the machine had stopped and the lady started taking Monica out of the machine. The lady then looked to her and said, “one last test then you're done.”   
Monica questioningly looked at the woman and asked: “I thought this was the last one?” The lady nodded her head left to right as if to say "no" and spoke “the team wants one more X-Ray. Don't worry it’ll take a minute” Monica looked over to Y/N who nodded her off as if to say "it's fine, don't worry about me". Monica looked over to the woman and nodded. They quickly commenced prepping the machine. This time instead of it being a huge rumbling one it was smaller. She laid on top of a metallic plate to ensure the metal table would not be seen on the X-ray and she put on a heavy gown-like material that protected her body from radiation. The woman who had been directing Monica throughout the MRI instructed Monica just as before, by telling her to hold her breath then exhale. As she held her breath the machine would beep then the woman would move it slightly up her chest and repeat the process. This only took 5 minutes including setting up the machine before the woman said: “You can sit up now.”  
Monica sat up and sighed “great, so am I clear?” she asked.   
“Once I get a look at these.” Monica nodded and took heavy gown-ish material off of herself.   
“Where’s my uniform?” Monica asked.  
“In analysis.” The woman quickly answered walking away as the tent opened and both Y/N and Monica’s attention snapped over to the arrival of two new people. There walked in Jimmy and Darcy to Y/N’s displeasure. Thankfully the duo had yet to see Y/N sitting against the opposite wall as Monica.   
“Mighty glad to have you back captain, how are you feeling?” Jimmy asked Monica as he walked closer to her.  
“Like myself.” she grinned content.  
“Well, thank heavens for that.” He responded while chucking.  
“So what’s the latest?” She asked.   
Jimmy cleared his throat and responded “There’s a briefing in 10.” he paused and looked over to the gown she had on over her clothing. “Pants encouraged.” he stupidly said, not realizing the pants she had on. Y/N silently snorted judging the man thoroughly. She still was fairly salty about what happened last night. Well, who wouldn’t be, to be honest?   
“Thank you.” Monica chuckled back looking at the man.   
“This is Dr. Darcy Lewis, she’s the one who discovered the broadcast,” Jimmy said, turning back to Darcy who stalked behind him.   
“I’m-” Monica began but Darcy cut her off quickly. “Monica. I know, I'm a big fan…”   
“Annoying,” Y/N thought to herself. She didn’t think Darcy was actually annoying, as said earlier she just was really salty. Monica hummed and turned to Y/N.  
“This is Agent L/N. We're getting lunch after all of this care to join?” Monica asked the two. They both looked over to Y/N startled with looks of guilt creeping over their face. While Y/N just nodded to Monica staying silent and ignoring the two. Not quite able to face her they both looked away back to Monica   
“So what do you say?” They both looked over to Y/N again as she continued to ignore them and took the chance to make amends by saying “sure”. Which ticked off Y/N even more, why did they have to say sure! She wished they had rejected Monica’s oh-so-kind offer.   
Just then the nurse walked back into the tent resparking a conversation with Monica “We’re going to need to take these again. There’s something wrong with the machine.” She spoke. Y/N got up and looked over to a chart “Those are black she said. “Like I said” the woman responded. Monica sighed once again at how long this was taking. “What about her labs?” Y/N asked curiously. “We're going to need to draw blood again.” the lady said. “No, no, no, we're done here,” Monica said grabbing Y/N’s arm and pulling her back Near where she was seated.   
“Wait here, I’m going to go get changed. Then we're going to go to the meeting and get breakfast,” she said assertively which was refreshing. Ever since she came, everyone had been so timid. Y/N nodded as the girl quickly walked off to change. And there she was left with Darcy and Jimmy. The two stared at the girl hoping for her to forgive them but Y/N didn’t care. She ignored them and made it quite clear that was what she was doing. After Jimmy had realized that he whispered over something to Darcy and the two walked out. Thankfully for Y/N due to being a shield agent, she could make out what he said. He said, “c’mon let's go. We’ll talk to her at breakfast.” Which annoyed Y/N the fact that they intended to speak to her again.   
The two left and Monica soon finished changing into a sword uniform. The two left the building and walked to the briefing room near Darcy’s desk. They walked together while chatting about how boring medbay was and how they couldn’t believe people actually worked there. It was the first conversation Y/N had that was remotely normal in awhile. Usually, all her conversations happen to be about work or her personal life which she had to cover up. As the two arrived Hayward began speaking.   
“‘Morning” Hayward greeted. “We are now assessing a more clearer picture of the crisis… And thanks to captain Rambeau we now have first-person intel on the inside of the Westview anomaly.” He spoke in an oddly creepy yet assertive way that didn’t sit right with Y/N.  
“Our initial theory had Wanda Maximoff as one of the many victims. We now know she is the principal victimizer.” That sentence caught Y/N off guard as she took a step back and stumbled into Monica who had the same bewildered look as she had. Y/N knew all the evidence pointed to Wanda being the victimizer but still how could an avenger who fought to save the world so quickly turn on everyone and invoke chaos. Not to mention Monica’s expression gave Y/N a theory that something else was at play here, yet she couldn’t quite put her finger on it.   
“Jimmy,” Hayward yelled as Jimmy stepped up to the table everyone had surrounded. Y/N gave a displeased look as Jimmy looked towards her. He nodded and looked away as he began speaking.  
“Quick history on our subject.” He began talking about Wanda which just went in one ear and out the other for Y/N. She was a shield employee for crying out loud she knew all of this! Heck, she even met Wanda before when she and Fury were out giving the avenger’s a quick mission brief. While their meeting was quite short and Wanda only gave the girl a smile they did technically meet… kinda.   
“Born in Sokovia 1989, to Irina and Oleg maximoff. Both were killed during an air raid when Maximoff and her twin brother, Pietro, were 10.” Jimmy continued as images of the twins were brought up.  
“The twins were subsequently radicalized, volunteering at Hydra.” Hayward butted in. What he said wasn’t wrong, the twins did volunteer. But they had been misled and Y/N knew this. She found it unfair how people like Hayward immediately judged Wanda for the actions she took. But you have to look at it through her place. Wanda’s parents were killed brutally for something they didn’t even have much of a connection to. And she was 10 years old how the hell was she supposed to cope with that much trauma? Then she was given an opportunity, an opportunity where she could help avenge her parents alongside her twin brother. Who wouldn't take up that chance in her place?   
“An oversimplification of events, but, yes. After unspecified experimentation with the mind stone, Maximoff gained telekinetic and telepathic abilities.” Jimmy shot back. His response to Hayward kinda brightened Y/N’s view of him despite him not wanting to admit it.   
“Back up Jimmy,” Hayward said cutting Jimmy off as he explained the situation with the Maximoff girl. Now Y/N didn’t exactly have any particular feelings towards the man but hearing him keep on trashing Wanda was starting to tick her off. “Does Maximoff have an alias?” He asked.   
“No, sir,” Jimmy replied professionally.   
“No funny nickname?” Hayward persisted as Y/N rolled her eyes.  
“Not a one.” He replied.   
“And earliest tracking had her using her powers against the Avengers. Is that correct?” Monica nodded her head right to left in a sort of disappointment as Y/N strung a line of curses towards Hayward in her head. He just couldn’t shut up, could he...  
“Right before she earned their trust and became one herself,” Jimmy replied defending the girl.  
“Lagos and Germany, we all know how that turned out,” Hayward spoke as he used his computer-like table to display images of destroyed land and images of the things the maxim of had destroyed. “Thanks, Jimmy,” Hayward said in a bit of a sarcastic tone. Motioning for Jimmy to join the crowd.   
“Now that we have the lay of the land, let's talk about strategy,” Hayward said as Y/N began to tune out the man and focus on Jimmy who just so happened to decide to stand next to Monica, Y/N, and Darcy.  
“It is policy so, I try not to speak ill of people...” Jimmy softly whispers staring at Hayward but Darcy cuts him off.  
“Then allow me. Hayward's a dick...” Darcy quickly speaks. Y/N chuckled and out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Jimmy staring at her, a smile creeping up his lips.   
“...terrorists,” Hayward said bringing Y/N’s attention back.   
“Wanda's not a terrorist,” Monica spoke up proudly, "as she should!" Y/N thought to her self proud of her friend.   
“By your own account, you described the experience of being under her mind-control as ‘excruciating, terrifying, a violation.’” Hayward explained as he flipped through a black leather folder with case notes in. He did make a valid point, legally Wanda was a terrorist and that’s something that Y/N could deny no matter how much she wanted to.   
“My point is, I don't believe she has a political agenda or any inclination toward destruction,” Monica explained her point of view on the situation to Hayward but no avail as he shot back at her.   
“Monica, she blasted you halfway across New Jersey.”  
“And I survived because she chose to protect me.”   
“She's holding thousands of people hostage.”  
“And it could have been thousands more if she hadn't put up her own quarantine.” Monica and Hayward continued going back and forth. After a brief sigh, Monica spoke: “Listen, I don't believe this is a premeditated act of aggression.”  
“You don't?” Hayward asked in a disbelieving yet confident tone. “Bring up the visual,” Hayward spoke as he turned to the people behind him “This morning, I received authorization to share,” As Hayward spoke a video of Wanda breaking into a building in S.W.O.R.D. played on the screen. “This highly-sensitive material from S.W.O.R.D. headquarters. Until very recently, it was the top-secret location of the Vision's corpse.” The video continued and Y/N winced as the sound of glass shattering came from the footage. Y/N couldn’t deny the video being played, because she in fact knew of Visions body being there. S.W.O.R.D and S.H.I.E.L.D. worked on very close margins so while S.W.O.R.D. may not know of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s work, S.H.I.E.L.D certainly knows of S.W.O.R.D.’s work.  
“When was this?” Monica asked keeping her composure.  
“Nine days ago,” Hayward replied and then went on to provide more context. “Maximoff stormed our facility, stole the Vision's body, and resurrected him.”  
“But that's in direct violation of Section 36 B of the Sokovia Accords,” Jimmy spoke up once again joining the main conversation.  
“And the Vision's own living will,” Hayward said continuing Jimmy’s sentence.  
“He didn't want to be anybody's weapon,” Y/N said muttering to herself keeping her gaze fixated on the floor.  
“Maximoff, in her grief, disregarded his wishes...” Hayward said somewhat sympathizing with Wanda but something in Y/N didn’t sit right with the phrase he had just said. “All right, that's it for now. Let's work the problem, people. Dismissed.” People in the room dispersed left to right as the quartet just stood there. Y/N didn’t particularly wanna stay but since she had plans with Monica--and she still hadn’t a clue what her job was--she stayed.  
“But how did she even do it? Bring him back without the Mind Stone?” Jimmy asked as Darcy just shrugged.  
“Who knows?” She said as the two took a step forward towards the table laying in the middle of the room. “But she has the world's only vibranium synthezoid, playing Father-Knows-Best-In-Suburbia. What happens when he learns the truth?” Darcy questioned.  
Y/N only sighed at the complexity of the situation, this was way above her pay grade.  
“Well then,” Monica spoke up. “Should we go get breakfast then?” She asked the group trying to clear to tension. Y/N nodded, Jimmy said “sure.”, and Darcy being Darcy said “whatever.”  
Quickly the group left the tent they were in and headed over to the cafeteria. Most agents had already eaten so there were only three food trays. Darcy and Monica both got their tray and walked to a table but Jimmy and Y/N were left wondering who’s get the tray. Part of Y/N wanted to say: “It’s mine bitch!” But she knew she had to act professionally so instead she kept a straight face and said: “you can have it.”   
Before Jimmy could reply and tell her he was fine Y/N walked off to the table. The girl sat directly next to Monica who sat across from Darcy, leaving Jimmy to sit across from Y/N. Once everyone sat down Monica turned to Y/N only to see her without a Tray, “Oh, agent L/N where’s your food?” She questioned.  
Y/N gave Monica a small and brief smile before saying “it’s fine I’m not that hungry, I’ll just get something during lunch.” Y/N waved off her question calmly.   
“Are you sure because you can have my tray if you want? I’m not that hungry either.” Jimmy said, Y/N just nodded her head from left to right.   
The trio ate in silence as Y/N just dozed off and stared at the table with her chin sitting on her palm. A wave of awkwardness overcame the trio noticing the girl sitting there emotionless waiting for their meal to finish. Monica cleared her throat to get Y/N’s attention, all eyes turned to her as she began taking “So, agent L/N, how do you know them?” Monica asked waving her fork towards the two in front of them.  
Darcy gave Y/N a half-smile while Jimmy stayed silent patiently awaiting Y/N’s answer, but she just shrugged at Monica’s dry attempt to start a conversation. Darcy exhaled loudly while Jimmy just stared down at his food with a hint of disappointment in his eyes. Without, another word being spoken the group swiftly finished their food and bid each other farewell.   
“Well, I guess we should get back to work now, Hayward would definitely snap if he saw us slacking off...” Darcy said as the group walked out of the cafeteria to their main workstations. Just as Y/N had finally gone and strayed from the group she felt someone grab her wrist. Turning around, she noticed it was none other than the man who had betrayed her—well at least she thought he did.  
“Hey, can we talk?” Jimmy asked a little awkwardly. Y/N only shrugged, she was very petty but not so much so that she’d reject hearing someone’s excuse.   
“Look about last night, after you went to bed Darcy came in with your suitcase and she saw your notebook. I tried to get her to put it down but she was curious...” he explained but Y/N only looked at him frustratedly.   
“Really, so you're pinning the blame 100% on Darcy,” she asked him annoyed. Y/N didn’t believe Jimmy one bit, and who would. After all, she did wake up just to see Jimmy and Darcy hovering over her with the notebook. The only thing she could trust in this situation was her intuition, and she had to make sure she chose wisely—one wrong step, and all of the sudden she wouldn’t be a secret agent—she’d just be an agent.   
“Yes! That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you!” Jimmy exclaimed.  
“Look, quite frankly I don’t believe you.” Calmly Y/N said as she walked away. Only for Jimmy to once again grab her wrist and stop her once again.  
“Look Agent L/N it’s the truth, whether you like it or not. And who’s to blame Darcy for snooping when this whole time you’ve been so secretive about everything! Like would it kill you to open up a little? Or like tell us at least whoever the hell you are?!" For once Jimmy looked enraged yelled. This new expression on his face took Y/N by surprise. She hadn’t seen him so pent up angrily once in the three days she knew him. But then again that’s not a lot of time. Y/N sat there quietly debating what to say or do.   
“Look, I’m not telling you to straight-up just believe everything I’m saying, Darcy and I were pretty sketchy last night... but you can’t hold our curiosity against us. Who are you and why are you so secretive?” Jimmy asked as he calmed down.   
“I’ve already introduced myself. I am agent L/N. I work for the private government sector. That’s all you need to know.” Y/N said as she took back her wrist from Jimmy’s clutch and marched away from Jimmy, leaving him dumbfounded. He really thought he got through to the girl after the whole angrily yelling. Which he knew was especially rare for himself. He briefly sighed as he brought himself back into reality and noticed groups of people at the camp standing around watching him. Jimmy looked them all in the eye and yelled “what are you all looking at? Get back to work, we have a case to solve.” before everyone dispersed.   
As Y/N stormed away she caught herself with a question, “what now?” She couldn’t go back to Jimmy and Darcy after that whole argument, Y/N had too much pride and was far too stubborn to just go up to them and ask to help, not to mention she hadn’t a clue where Monica could be. So she decided to do what any normal person would do.  
“Hey director Hayward, so I got a question,” Y/N asked as she walked into Hayward’s compact and bare office. Hayward who had been hastily working on paperwork looked up at Y/N before going back to his paper working and replying “what?”.  
“So... say I didn’t know what I was supposed to do, what would you tell me?” Y/N asked slowly and as nicely as possible as to not stir up any aggression in him.  
“...what..?” Hayward repeated as he looked up to Y/N dumbfounded. A stream of sweat slid down her head as Hayward intensified a glare upon her. “You don’t know what you supposed to be doing?” He asked the girl but she only looked down.   
“God agent L/N... you couldn’t have asked yesterday when you came here?” Y/N once again Y/N stayed silent. “Your job is to help assist our investigation on the Westview anomaly,” Hayward said to the girl but she already knew that, the thing she didn’t know was what to assist with.  
“So who should I help?” She questioned. Hayward raises an eyebrow having thought she was already assisting Darcy.   
“Well, I had assumed prior that you were assisting Dr.Lewis and Agent Woo but it seems as though I was wrong...” Hayward trailed off before clearing his through and saying “Well if you don’t have anyone to work with you could assist me directly.” Hayward offered.  
Y/N took a second to debate the option, she wasn’t quite fond of the man, but then again neither was she with most of her friends prior to getting to know them. And if Y/N declined his quite nice offer what else would she do? She had no other friends she could help out and she knew for a fact Monica was going to work with Jimmy. From Y/N’s point of view, it seemed as if the two had eyes for each other... Which didn’t bother the girl whatsoever! Y/N was a grown woman who didn’t need a man no matter what! Why would she care about a man who she had just met?   
“Agent L/N...?” Hayward asked snapping Y/N back to reality.   
Y/N looked the man in the eye and asked “hm?”   
“Your response to assisting me in leading the case?” Hayward asked.  
“O-Oh, yeah. I guess I might as well. I have nothing better to do.” She shrugged.   
“Great,” Hayward said with a smile on his face. Y/N usually wouldn’t care if someone smiled or not but this smile... It disturbed her in a way. She couldn’t tell why it did, but something about it just didn’t sit right with her. Brushing of the wave of uneasiness Y/N nodded.   
“Well then, let's get to work,” Hayward stated as he got up out of his chair and marched out of the office, Y/N following in suit.


End file.
